China Rich Girlfriend
'China Rich Girlfriend '''is the spinoff to ''Crazy Rich Asians which is set to air in May 2020. LinkMe first commissioned the spinoff on December 19, 2019. LinkMe had ordered a pilot in October 2019 after the success of the latter's first season. The series stars Karen Fukuhara as Oleana Cheng-Young, Nick's (Henry Golding) cousin who lives in China. She is the heir to the unknown Cheng fortune. Dating Oleana is Paris (Shay Mitchell) who is to wed Oleana in a matter of days. With the patriarchy falling down, Oleana demands that coming to New York will raise hopes of freedom. This marks a protagonist being bisexual, the second after light new world. Shay Mitchell announced her departure from the series' second season. It is also loosely comical but as dramatic as CRA. 13 episodes were ordered for its first season. A second season of 16 episodes will air on February 6, 2020, alongside a Christmas episode on December 25, 2020. A third season is in the works, however not confirmed since Crazy Rich Asians ''ended. Jon M. Chu, the film series and TV series filmmaker and director, stated: : "As ''Crazy Rich Asians ''ends, we don't wanna say goodbye to another dramatic and funny soap opera. Don't say goodbye to these fantastic characters, they're always gonna be here." Plot Oleana Cheng is a businesswoman who is ready to launch her business worldwide with her American fiancée Paris (Shay Mitchell). But when Paris invites her to the New York to meet her family, Oleana realises that her high maintenance ways and cultures need to be accepted by Paris and her family. Cast Season 1 main cast *Karen Fukuhara as Oleana Cheng *Shay Mitchell as Paris Oliver *Lana McKissack as Karen Cheng - Oleana's older sister who doesn't think Oleana is ready to inherit the fortune. A New York and Singapore business associate, Karen wants what is best for Oleana ... and her. *Finn Witrock as Zack King - A rich mogul, who is interested in Oleana's business and presumably something more. *Kimiko Glenn as Bree Cheng - Oleana's younger sister who comes to New York with her to explore the fashion scene. Ambitious, wild and bold, she will do anything to inherit a fashion fortune. *Ronny Chieng as Eddie Cheng - First introduced in ''Crazy Rich Asians, Eddie is unnsuccessful as seen by being overshadowed by his father, Vincent. After Vincent gives Oleana a chance as head of the Cheng fortune. Enraged, going through substance abuse gets tricky for Eddie. *Victoria Loke as Fiona Cheng (née Tung) - Eddie's wife, who tries to be there for him despite his usual outbreaks and ignorance of her. *William Peltz as Brad Oliver - Paris's younger step-brother who loves getting into trouble. As Bree's primary love interest, he aspires to be a model in the big world. *Byron Mann as Vincent Young - Phillip Young's brother and a self-made business option, Vincent Young is the father to Eddie, Bree, Karen and Oleana Cheng. Episodes Season 2 (2020 - 21)